We have developed conditions to record RAMAN spectra with high signal/noise ratio while maintaining the cells alive. We have recorded cells after exposure to different treatments and are satisfied with the results of the instrument. Our result pinpoint to certain classes of metabolites that are altered upon drug treatment and we will use these to further investigate via mass spec. We can also map the nuclear or cytosolic localization of different drugs. In addition, the method can establish a line between the normal and tumor in tissue slides.